Garfield Logan
Garfield Logan A.K.A. Beast Boy is a superhero in DC comics. Appearance Because of his powers, Garfield's appearance varies greatly. His "base" form is that of male teenage human with green skin, hair and eyes. One version had yellow eyes. At one point in the comics, he had red skin, hair and eyes. Powers *Limited Shapeshifting: He can transform into almost any animal. He has several special forms that he doesn't or can't normally turn into *Enhanced Learning: If he encounters a foreign animal, such as an alien, he can transform into it after studying it very closely for only a few minutes Special Forms *Werebeast: He gained this form in the Teen Titans episode The Beast Within. This is his most powerful form. He was given an antidote at the end of the episode but used it again in the episode The End - Part 1. *Demon: In Justice League vs. Teen Titans, when he, Damian Wayne, Koriand'r, Rachel Roth, Jaime Reyes and Victor Stone go to Hell to trap Trigon back inside the crystal, Garfield starts to feel sick and eventually collapses at the start of the fight against Trigon's minions. During the fight, he starts to slowly transform before finishing the transformation off-screen and brutally killing one of Trigon's minions as a lizard-like demon. Weaknesses *Shapeshifting Limits: Under normal circumstances, Garfield can't transform into sapient or mythical creatures. *Mute: Garfield can't talk while in animal form. Though he may have talked in his werebeast form Gallery Garfield Logan Red.png|Red Beast Boy Garfield Logan Normal.png|''Young Justice'' (Human Form) Garfield Logan (Young Justice).png|''Young Justice'' (Common Form) Garfield Logan - Mid-Transformation.png|Mid Transformation in Young Justice Garfield Logan - Demon (JLVTT).png|Demon Garfield Logan - Genomorph (JLVTT).png|G-Elf Garfield Logan - Griffin (JLVTT).png|Griffin Garfield Logan - Werebeast (TT).png|Werebeast Garfield Logan - Amoeba.png|Amoeba Garfield Logan - Cat (TT).png|Cat in Teen Titans Garfield Logan - Cat (TTG).png|Cat in Teen Titans Go Garfield Logan - Cheetah (TT).png|Cheetah Garfield Logan - Crocodile (TTG).png|Crocodile Garfield Logan - Donkey (TT).png|Donkey Garfield Logan - Elephant (YJ).png|Elephant Garfield Logan - Falcon (YJ).png|Falcon Garfield Logan - Gopher.png|Gopher Garfield Logan - Gorilla (TTG).png|Gorilla Garfield Logan - Horse.png|Horse Garfield Logan - Hummingbird (TTG).png|Hummingbird Garfield Logan - Kangaroo.png|Kangaroo Garfield Logan - Llama.png|Llama Garfield Logan - Mole (TTG).png|Mole Garfield Logan - Ox.png|Ox Garfield Logan - Pig (TTG).png|Pig Garfield Logan - Pterodactyl (TT).png|Pterodactyl Garfield Logan - Rabbit (TTG).png|Rabbit Garfield Logan - Rhino.png|Rhino Garfield Logan - Silkie.png|Silkie Garfield Logan - Snail.png|Snail Garfield Logan - Squid (TT).png|Squid in Teen Titans Garfield Logan - Squid (TTG).png|Squid in Teen Titans Go Garfield Logan - Tiger (TT).png|Tiger in Teen Titans Garfield Logan - Tiger (YJ).png|Tiger in Young Justice Garfield Logan - Tyrannosaurus Rex (TTG).png|Tyrannosaurus Rex Garfield Logan - Whale.png|Whale Notes *He will be played by Ryan Potter in Titans. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:DC Universe Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1965 Category:Characters Portrayed by Greg Cipes Category:Characters Portrayed by Nolan North Category:Characters Portrayed by Brandon Soo Hoo Category:Characters Portrayed by Logan Grove Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman eyesight Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Electric Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Jason Spisak Category:Characters Portrayed by Josh Meyer Category:Bioluminescent Creatures Category:Creatures with a Stronger Form Category:Wall Crawling Creatures Category:Superheroes